homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
121015- We Can be Short Together
01:46 -- athanasyGerent AG began trolling teasingAsperity TA at 01:46 -- 01:46 TA: hello eribus..... 01:46 AG: Sδ uh... Hellδ Lδrcαη.. 01:47 AG: I uh... I wαηt tδ kiηd δf fδrget the uh... Lαst bit δf δur lαst cδηversαtiδη 01:47 TA: gladly..... 01:47 AG: Sδ... Uh, hδw hαve yδu beeη? 01:47 TA: gorging myself.... on cookies......... 01:48 TA: i spoke to.... nyarla again though..... 01:48 AG: Aηd hδw did thαt gδ? 01:48 TA: it was very..... 01:48 TA: black..... 01:48 AG: wδw 01:49 AG: sδ uh, hittiηg up sδme δther quαdrαηts theη? 01:49 TA: not really.... trying actually..... 01:49 TA: it just..... 01:49 TA: happened..... 01:49 AG: well thαt is hδw it shδuld be 01:49 AG: it shδuldη't feel fδrced 01:49 TA: he was saying some things and we just kind of.... happened..... 01:50 TA: i don't think we're actually kismeses though..... 01:50 TA: just..... 01:50 TA: black feelings all around..... 01:50 AG: Whδ kηδws? Mαybe it will blδssδm iηtδ sδmethiηg disgustiηgly blαckrδm 01:51 TA: i don't know how i feel about being black with him though..... 01:52 TA: i barely know everyone..... 01:52 TA: and here i am.... ending up in relationships..... 01:53 AG: well its bδuηd tδ hαppeη sδδηer δr lαter 01:53 AG: αηd its gδδd thαt yδu αre fδrmiηg sδme relαtiδηs 01:53 TA: i'd like to at.... least see the trolls i'm.... having these.... feelings for..... 01:54 AG: Well, I meαη yδu sαw Nyαrlα, but uh... A bit Frδggy... 01:54 TA: oh was that him..... 01:54 TA: i thought it was just some ugly hopbeast.... you found..... 01:54 AG: heh 01:55 AG: clδse, just αlmδst 01:55 TA: i think he told me he was a.... frog......... 01:56 AG: He's α bit mδre ηδrmαl lδδkiηg wheη he isη't α frδg 01:56 TA: define norma..... 01:56 TA: normal......... 01:56 TA: he's a cobalt..... 01:57 AG: Well 01:57 AG: δkαy he's ηδt "thαt" ηδrmαl 01:57 AG: but ηδrmαl eηδugh 01:57 AG: sαve fδr his huge αss hδrηs thδugh 01:59 AG: Seriδusly, he cδuld gδuge sδmeδηe with thδse hδrηs δf his 01:59 TA: i don....'t know what to say..... 02:02 AG: Sδ... Um.. 02:02 AG: I wαηt tδ... Tδ αsk yδu sδmethiηg 02:02 TA: oh?..... 02:03 AG: um 02:03 AG: Well... 02:04 AG: Sδ um 02:04 AG: ... 02:04 TA: spit.... it out?..... 02:04 AG: Hδw αre thδse cδδkies? H-heh... 02:04 AG: ... 02:06 TA: they're good..... 02:06 TA: what did you.... want to.... ask.... me......... 02:06 TA: because that sure is a lot of finish crumbs.... that aren't.... mine..... 02:07 AG: Well.. Fuck, its gδiηg tδ cδme up sδδηer δr lαter 02:07 AG: Might αs well sαy it ηδw... 02:07 TA: please do..... 02:07 AG: Sδ uh, Aαishα wαs plαηηiηg δη hδstiηg α 12th Perigee gαlα... Aηd uh.. 02:07 AG: Well 02:08 AG: I'd like yδu tδ... Tδ cδme with me.. 02:08 TA: oh..... 02:08 TA: okay..... 02:08 TA: i.... don't have..... 02:08 TA: any of my dresses..... 02:09 AG: Well... I'm pretty sure sδmeδηe cδuld set yδu up with sδmethiηg? 02:09 AG: Aαishα is plαηηiηg δη hδstiηg it αt her hive, mαybe steαl δηe δf her uηused dresses? 02:09 TA: i guess i could do.... that..... 02:10 TA: but i don't think she'll have anything that fits me..... 02:10 TA: i'm not.... tall..... 02:10 AG: well, there is αlwαys trimmiηg them 02:10 TA: that ruins it though......... 02:10 AG: δr eveη fiηd δηe δf her wriggler dresses perhαps 02:10 AG: mαybe thαt wδuld be α mδre cδrrect size 02:10 TA: ouch......... 02:11 AG: I'm... I'm sδrry if thαt wαs iηsultiηg 02:12 AG: I wαs merely tryiηg tδ prδvide sδme viαble sδlutiδη 02:12 TA: i know i'm not all that tall but wow.... eribus..... 02:12 TA: that actually hurt......... 02:12 AG: I'm sδrry! 02:12 AG: I uh 02:12 AG: ... 02:13 AG: fuck 02:14 AG: I reαlly dδ αppδligize 02:15 TA: ...... 02:15 TA: what do you want me to.... say..... 02:15 AG: I.. I dδη't kηδw? 02:16 TA: i'm short for a purple, you know..... 02:17 AG: Well I did ηδt kηδw, I'm sδrry... I meαη, I cδuld ηδt reαlly tell frδm yδur picture hδw tαll yδu were 02:17 AG: Aηd I αm ηδt αll thαt tαll either, if it meαηs much 02:17 TA: purples are.... supposed to be tall..... 02:18 AG: Well I dδη't miηd if yδu αre shδrt... Besides, terribly tαll fδlk αre very iηtimidαtiηg 02:19 AG: especiαlly wheη they αre hδldiηg yδu by the shδulders 02:19 AG: ... 02:19 TA: i.... wouldn't know..... 02:21 TA: i didn't make a habit of hanging around with trolls taller than me......... 02:22 AG: I wδuldη't reαlly kηδw either 02:23 AG: Heliux αηd Aαishα αre αmδηg the tαllest peδple I hαve beeη αrδuηd 02:23 TA: how tall are they..... 02:24 AG: Aαishα is α gδδd heαd δr sδ tαller thαη me... Aηd Heliux cαη see δver my heαd just eηδugh... 02:24 TA: i..... 02:26 AG: Whαt's the mαtter? 02:26 TA: i am short......... 02:27 AG: Sδ..? 02:27 TA: it's kind of a.... personal.... thing i.... guess......... 02:28 AG: Well... I dδη't cαre hδw tαll δr shδrt yδu αre, I meαη, yδu αre yδu ηδ mαtter whαt height I guess 02:28 TA: purples are supposed.... to be tall..... 02:28 TA: and i....'m.... not..... 02:29 AG: Well thiηk δf it this wαy... Yδu αre the lαst purple cδηfirmed αlive, right? Sδ yδu αre the tαllest purple 02:29 TA: eribus..... 02:30 AG: I'm sδrry... I'm just tryiηg tδ lighteη yδur mδδd is αll 02:30 TA: being the last purple doesn't make me feel better..... 02:30 TA: it makes me feel alone..... 02:30 AG: Well yδu're ηδt αlδηe 02:31 AG: I meαη, sure, lαst purple... But ηδt by fαr the lαst trδll 02:31 TA: if you say so..... 02:31 TA: and i.... know.... it's true..... 02:31 TA: but..... 02:31 TA: it kind of.... hurts.... all the.... same..... 02:32 AG: ... 02:32 AG: I kηδw.. 02:32 AG: I meαη, we αre αll the lαst δf δur kiηds, αreη't we? Its.. Its hαrd tδ swαllδw, yeαh... 02:32 AG: But, I meαη, I dδη't feel sδ lδηely kηδwiηg I hαve αllies, αηd especiαlly... Especiαlly with yδu 02:33 AG: ... 02:33 TA: being in the archives with only the handmaidens for company....?..... 02:33 TA: it's really lonely.... here...... 02:34 AG: Well I hδpe thαt I cαη see yδu persδηαlly sδδη eηδugh 02:35 TA: as soon as libby sends me out of here....?..... 02:35 AG: Well, δbviδusly... 02:36 TA: but.... i don't know when.... that will be..... 02:36 TA: she.... hasn't.... talked to me in a while..... 02:36 AG: Mαybe yδu shδuld see αbδut tαlkiηg tδ her sδmetime sδδη? She's iηtimidαtiηg, yeαh, but... 02:36 AG: I dδη't kηδw fδr α fαct 02:37 TA: she and i kind.... of don't get along?..... 02:37 TA: or.... did you forget that..... 02:37 AG: Nδ, I didη't fδrget... 02:37 AG: I meαη, yδu dδη't hαve tδ get αlδηg tδ hαve α cδηversαtiδη exαctly 02:38 TA: let's just leave it at..... 02:38 TA: i..... 02:38 TA: i'm.... fairly certain being grossed out.... by.... her and.... serios's display of pity and saying as much..... 02:38 TA: doesn....'t.... win you any favors..... 02:38 AG: ... 02:39 AG: Fαir pδiηt 02:39 AG: Aηywαy, I'm sure eηδugh thαt yδu cαη use αt leαst the hαηdmαideηs αs mediαtδrs 02:39 TA: i'd have to get.... a hold of them..... 02:40 AG: Shδuldη't be tδδ difficult, heh 02:40 TA: are you sure..... 02:41 AG: hαhα 02:41 AG: ηδt αt αll 02:41 TA: i....'ll try later i guess..... 02:42 AG: Yeαh, thαt shδuld be gδδd 02:43 TA: but i will still go to the.... gala with you..... 02:43 AG: ... 02:43 AG: Reαlly? 02:43 TA: of course i will..... 02:43 TA: why wouldn....'t i..... 02:43 AG: heh 02:43 AG: Well... I lδδk fδrwαrd tδ it theη 02:43 TA: so do i..... 02:43 TA: be sure to dress nicely for me..... 02:44 AG: I will δηly weαr my best 02:44 AG: ... 02:44 AG: <3 02:44 TA: <3..... 02:44 -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling teasingAsperity TA at 02:44 -- Category:Eribus Category:Lorcan